dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenalee Lee
Media:Example.ogg mikaela patanao is a main protagonist and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance mikaela has dark green hair in the anime, while it is black in the manga. Her hair falls halfway down her back and she usually wears it in long pigtails; however, part way through the Edo Arc she loses most of her hair when it is burned away during an intense battle with a Level 3 Akuma. After, her hairstyle was much more boyish,D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 74 but recently her hair has grown back to shoulder lengthD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 171. She wears a modified exorcist's uniform which consists of a short coat and mini skirt. When not in combat she often wears a long black coat over this. Her Anti-Akuma weapon is her Dark Boots, which are thigh high when inactive until the Invasion of HQ arc, in which they transform from Equipment to Crystal type. After the transformation, they appear as blood red bangles on her ankles when not in use. Personality mikaela is extremely caring towards those she deems as friends, to the point of getting incredibly upset when she sees a friend deliberately put themselves in harm's way. Her feelings are explained by her loss of all family except Komui. Now, she feels that the friends she has made in the Order are her family. She can be quick tempered and most of her friends are quick to make sure they don't upset herD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 30. Because of her friendly and caring nature she can become very emotional when someone dies, even a stranger. She was devastated at the news of the casualties to the Order after the attacks in which six Exorcists were left deadD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 46, even though she had probably never known many of them. Lenalee has recurring dreams about the destruction of the Order that apparently Allen Walker once shared. Despite her cheerful nature, Lenalee hides deep sadness and fear below her peaceful exterior. Background Komui's younger sister, and the assistant Head Officer, mikaela is a 11-year-old Exorcist from China. Her parents were killed by an Akuma when she was very young and she does not remember anything before her parents deathD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 21. Because she was a Host, the Black Order took her away from her only remaining family member (Komui) against her will. For three years, she was never allowed to leave the Black Order headquarters, which felt like a prison to her. Because she repeatedly tried to run away, and attempted suicide, she had to be restrained and tied to her bed. However, once Komui joined the Black Order three years later, Lenalee became more at ease in the Headquarters. It is implied during this event that mikaela was not originally 'chosen' by her Innocence, but forcefully joined. It appears that Lenalee has secretly harbored a deep hatred for the Order as a result, even though she fights for them. She even expresses a hatred for God later in the seriesD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 151. However, with the Level 4 threatening to kill those that she cares for, she begins to truly want to synchronize with her Innocence and gain the power to protect her loved ones. This implies that while she might not have forgiven Malcolm C. Levrier, but she has forgiven God and the InnocenceD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 152 Category:Exorcists Category:Female Category:Black Order Member Category:Crystal Type Category:Characters